Kimberly's Phone Call
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Complete! Title says it all. Used to be called 'Saying Goodbye.'


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers._

_**Kimberly's Phone Call**_

_KimTomPW_

Kimberly Ann Hart could feel his gloves reach under her as he lifted her up from that cold table. She was too tired to speak. She knew Tommy Oliver would always be there to rescue her. He always did.

"Wow," Kim said, snapping out of her dream.

A couple of hours later, Kim's phone began to ring.

"Hello," she answered.

"_Hey, Kimmie, what's new in Florida_," a familiar voice asked.

"Hey, Jase," Kim said.

"_Everything alright_," Jason asked.

Her voice wasn't as happy as it used to be.

"Sort of. It's just these dreams I've been having about when…" Kim began.

"_About when you lost your powers_," Jason guessed.

Kim took a deep breath. It was more than losing her powers. She lost everything during that time.

"Kind of," Kim sighed.

"_Kim, just tell me what exactly happened that day_," Jason begged. "_I'll be able to understand you better_."

"It all began when Kat…" Kim began.

"_I know_," Jason sighed. "_Tommy told me about rescuing you from Rita and Zedd, but nothing_ _else._"

"I finally woke up in the Command Center after that. I had fallen asleep right when I was teleported there. I hated the fact that my coin was in hands of evil," Kim cried.

Kim had been fainting more, and it definitely wasn't from Tommy. She had to get her coin back, and fast. It became worse as it came to the point when she ended up in the hospital. It was then Kim decided to quit gymnastics. With her in the state she was in, there was no way she could.

"_I would have never imagined you quitting gymnastics_," Jason said.

"I know," Kim sighed. "Kat convinced me to get back into it. I won my meet, and coach wanted me to go with him to Florida for the Pan Global Games."

"_I wish I could have been there to see you_," Jason said.

"I don't know why I listened to Kat in the first place," Kim cried. "She was the reason all of this started. I'm a forgiving person, and I was willing to forgive her. How could I not? She's the one that got my coin back, after the spell on her was broken."

"_I knew Kat. She was an alright girl. Stuck to Tommy like glue though. It got kind of annoying_," Jason laughed.

"Was I like that with Tommy," Kim asked.

"_You were around him a lot, but he wanted you with him. You could tell in his eyes whenever he talked about you, he wanted you by his side, not Kat_," Jason said.

"In the end, I chose her to be my replacement. Little did I know she'd replace me in more than one area… namely, Tommy," Kim smarted off.

Jason could hear Kim sob a little over the phone.

"God, I was so oblivious to her feelings for Tommy," Kim cried. "I sometimes think that that's the main reason she wanted to be a Power Ranger in the first place. When I asked her to become the Pink Ranger, she jumped at the opportunity. She didn't even try to stop me from going to Florida like the others did. I now wish that they weren't so persuasive with me."

"_I would have been the same with you_," Jason said. "_I would've told you to follow your_ _dreams_."

"Tommy said the same thing," Kim smiled.

"_I'm a good teacher_," Jason laughed.

"When you and I went to visit the gang in the summer, I was a little more than surprised how Tommy reacted to me. Adam had told me how distressed Tommy was after finding out I was in trouble. I made myself believe that he was concerned about a friend. He had Kat then. Why would he think of me more as a friend," Kim wondered.

Jason stayed quiet at the statement.

"Saying goodbye at the Command Center that day I left to Florida was the hardest thing I've ever done," Kim cried. "How could I have ever left Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and mostly Tommy?"

"_You can't change any of that_," Jason said.

"But I wish I could," Kim cried. "I want to take back leaving… the letter, and not talking to Tommy about it..."

Jason was brought to tears by Kim's crying.

"I wonder what would have happened if I had never left to begin with," Kim sighed. "Would Tommy and I be married? Would we have kids right now? But most of all, would we still even be together?"

"_I can't answer that_," Jason said.

"I ask myself those questions every day. I have a nice little cry, and then I just let it go," Kim admitted. "There's no one to blame here but myself.

"_That's your own opinion_," Jason said.

"If I were to go to Tommy now, would he want to talk to me," Kim asked.

Jason did not know how to answer the question.

"_What do you think_," he asked.

"If I were to ever find Tommy to talk to him about these past few years, I'd tell him everything I'm telling you right now," Kim sighed.

"_Good,_" Jason smiled.

"I wouldn't ask to get back together, or even to be forgiven, even though it'd nice to. I don't desire or deserve to be forgiven for what I did," Kim cried.

"_Don't say that," _Jason said.

"None of this would have happened if I had done one, simple, little thing. I should've never gone to Florida," Kim cried.

"_Who knows what would've happened. All I know is that you did. You did go to Florida, and you did break up with Tommy. There's nothing you can do to change any of that now. You must now face the consequences of your actions_," Jason said.

"I still love him, Jase," Kim sighed.

"_Then why don't you go after him_," he asked.

"Because, I'm scared of what he'll say," Kim said.

The End


End file.
